


I Love You A Latte | Dan Howell x Reader

by ThoughtfulAdventures



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Youtube -fandom, youtuber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulAdventures/pseuds/ThoughtfulAdventures
Summary: (AU) You go into work for the first time in this particular job, and something happens..this is quite a short book bc it's kinda cringey so i stopped writing.. i made this a few years ago when i was a little more obsessed with Dan.. okay, really obsessed haha(AU = Alternate Universe)Cover: https://em.wattpad.com/1ff2a3f81a50c3ba2c0101fd426a0fee86c3aa4d/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f584b3667426b67535933685572513d3d2d3636373433383137302e313537306638303864666637613266333536373438363036303936342e6a7067





	1. First Day Of Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Wattpad account (@ ThoughtfulAdventures ) and I'm just moving it here :P
> 
> Enjoy!

You're off to work at Starbucks.. your 1st day.. You hope everything goes smoothly...

You get there right on time, and your boss tells you to start organizing the scones. While you do that, in walks the cutest guy you've ever seen! He's pretty tall, with chestnut brown hair, and, from what you can see, brown eyes. His outfit consists of a t-shirt from, "The Ring", and some black skinny jeans. He walks up to order.. wait a second.. where's Susan when customers need to order.. ugh..  
Wait.. what if this is my chance?! You quickly walk towards the boy to take his order, and you're glad you did, 'cause it looked like he was going to leave if you had waited any longer.

"Hey! Welcome to Starbucks! Can I take your order?" You say so fast, you almost freak him out a little.

"Yeah, can I have a.. Grande, Chai Tea Latte please?" He replies, nervously, and starts to blush.

"Sure! That comes up to.. $2.50, please."  **(Sorry, I'm not British, idk pounds, so I put American dollars ahaha lol)**

He hands you $3, then says, "Keep the change.."

"Thanks.. Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"Hey! I have a girlfriend!"

"No! I meant, like, for the cup!" You giggle.

"Oohhh.." He blushes. "It's Dan."

"Dan.." You mumble as you wrote his name on the plastic cup. "Thanks, your drink will be ready in 5 minutes!"

"K, thanks!"

Oh my god, he is sooooooooo cute!!  _Snap out of it! You have a drink to make! You_ tell yourself, and start making the Chai Tea Latte. A few minutes later, it's ready, and since the place isn't thriving like usual, cause it's Monday, you decide to personally give his drink to him.. but you tripped.. and the whole cup spilled all over his shirt and his pants, and also onto the floor, which you'll have to clean up later..

"Oh. My. God. I am so sorry!!" You quickly say, while trying to help clean up the mess.

"It's okay, it's fine.."

"Here, I'll personally make you a new one, free of charge.." You start to make another drink.

"Thanks.."

"No problem.." You both share a smile.

5 minutes later, you hand him the 2nd drink, free of charge. "Hey, you wanna come hang out with me at my flat?" Dan asks.

You check your watch, and your shift just ended.  **(Bear in mind, that you only just got the job, so they were short shifts ahaha idek I'm tired lol)**  "Yeah, sure!" You reply, excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (taken from wattpad's chapter) this is really cringey... I wrote this like two or three ago and this was one of my first stories, so please don't hate me! if you do notice something that would "make it better" or just less cringey, let me know in a comment!


	2. Pizza and Chill

The trip to his flat took you quite a while. You guys both sat in Dan's car and Dan drove. You listened to the radio, and when (Y/F/S)  **(Your Fav Song)** came on, you started singing along, and eventually, Dan joined in too.

You finally got to Dan's flat, and got out of the car. You eventually got to their front door, and you were tired. "so.. many.. steps.." You said, out of breath.

"yeah.." Dan said, "i.. should.. know.." He was out of breath too. He unlocked the door, and let you go in first. As Dan was shutting the door, you found your way to the couch, where you sat down, and Dan joined up with you and sat down beside you. "I know we just met, but I have a confession to make.." He started to say.

"What is it?" You ask.

"You know when you asked for my name, and I said I had a girlfriend?"

"Uh huh.."

"Well.. I don't.. I just made that up because.. well.. because I'm not that good at socializing.. I'm an anti-social butterfly.."

"Aww.. It's okay! I'm not that good at socializing too!"

"So, are we good?"

"Of course! We always were!" You started to giggle. That made Dan blush and smile.

"Hey, you hungry?" He asks.

"Yeah! Whatcha got in mind?"

"I say we order a pizza and watch some.."

"Doctor Who!!" You pipe in.

Dan just grins and says, "Where have you been all my life?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (from today, not actually from the chapter)  
> I don't know where Phil is but whatever and also, this is back before their move when they lived in the place with lots of stairs


	3. Best Friends

Crying your eyes out as David regenerates, you look up at Dan to see he is crying as well. You just had your 5th slice of pizza and you kinda feel sick. Not throw-up sick, but, my-stomach-hurts-so-much-I-can't-eat-anymore sick. You are covered in a warm, fuzzy blanket, with Dan sitting beside you. Even though you just met him, you feel like you've known him forever. The episode ends and you both think you've had enough pizza and Doctor Who for one day. You exchange numbers and you call a taxi and head home.

The next day, you awaken to your phone vibrating on your bedside table. You check it, and see its Dan calling you. You answer.

"Hey Dan! What's up?"

"Hey (Y/N)! I was wondering if you'd want to come over again and hang out?"

"Oh, yeah, I'd love to, but I actually have to go shopping for essentials, like food."

"Right, okay, so, maybe after that?"

"Okay, sure!" You hang up, and get ready to go shopping. You pick up some food, and.. some more food.. Pretty much all you needed was food.. You come back to your apartment to see that your phone was on vibrate, and had gone off while you were shopping, and you didn't even notice it! It's a text from Dan.

_Hey_   
_I'm ready when you want to come over!_

You reply,

_Sure!_   
_I'm on my way!_

He texts you the address, and you get in your car and head to his flat. He opens the door and greets you, and tells you to go sit on the couch again. You do as he says, while he shuts the door. He walks over to you and sits beside you.

"(Y/N), ever since we met, yesterday, I feel a connection.. Like, as in a best friend connection.."

"Same!" You say.


	4. The Question

It's been 3 months and pretty much everyday you go to Dan's flat to hang out, watch movies, and play video games. It's a surprise why you aren't sleeping over, you practically live there! These last few days however were different. You felt more connected to Dan, more like he was your boyfriend instead of your best friend. You wondered if he felt the same way about you. You decided to go to his place and ask him yourself.

You get to his flat, and you knock on the door. Dan opens it and invites you in. "Dan? I have to talk to you--" You start to say but he interrupts.

"--about us.. I know.."

"How did you know?"

"From the last few times you were here. You barely said anything. So I have something to say.. (Y/N), I've liked you ever since we met at Starbucks, and I've been scared to ask you something.."

"Yeah..?" You ask, not sure what's happening.

"(Y/N), would you be my girlfriend?"

You don't even know what to say. You just stand there, in shock. You are freaking out. A smile starts to form on your face, as Dan pulls you into a hug. "Yes, Dan!" You say.

"I love you (Y/N).."

"I love you too, Dan.."


	5. and that's where it ends

I just basically ended it there because mostly I didn't want to continue, and also, it's really fricking cringy so... yeah

 

thanks for reading though!

 

:P


End file.
